<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>衣服 by Caramelmilk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22969798">衣服</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caramelmilk/pseuds/Caramelmilk'>Caramelmilk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:20:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,130</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22969798</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caramelmilk/pseuds/Caramelmilk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>衣服和性欲</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haurchefant Greystone/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>衣服</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>光站着人来人往的大水晶前，算一算已经有半个月没看见奥尔什方了。这段时间中他一有空就写信和把得到的有趣东西寄给对方，但因为都在忙碌，信件的数量不算多，这么一想，青年有点思念对方。在完成手头上冒险委托之后，光就没有在接任何任务，他空下接下来的日子，打算好好地在巨龙首住上一小段时间。</p>
<p>	地脉传送过后让人族陷入短暂的眩晕，他缓了一会，在营地逛一圈后依旧没看见奥尔什方，询问卫兵之后才得知指挥官阁下于早晨携同一份紧急公文前往伊修加德。光不禁叹气，原本打算这个时间到来可以邀请对方共进晚餐。</p>
<p>‘好可惜，今晚自己吃好了。’</p>
<p>光打起精神来。在晚饭之后，就直接留在指挥官私人卧室。他掏出衣服准备洗漱，望着周围，青年总觉得有些违和——平常房间不是这样的。目及四周，光看见搭在椅背上的睡衣，原本会叠好放在床上的衣物移了位置，显然对方出去时有点匆忙。</p>
<p>	洗漱完毕的人族趴在双人床的一边。他深深吸了一口气，枕头、被子、床单上都是奥尔什方的气息。长时间未能发泄，身体蠢蠢欲动起来，青年闭上眼睛，强迫自己入睡。可是总忍不住脑海中绮丽的想法，睁开眼睛，目光飘往精灵的睡衣。光萌生了大胆又邪恶的念头。</p>
<p>	青年耳尖红红、木着表情抓起那件衣服走进了浴室。房间内热气还没散去，昏黄灯光束于一角。转身锁好门，人族勾住衣摆往上掀，染上体温的睡衣被随手甩到一边。赤裸身体伫立，而手上拿着一件不属于自己的衣物，石制地板被水蒸气熏暖，站在房中让光倍感羞耻。他攥紧衣服，上面留下一条条皱痕。灵肉即将被欲火浸染，在每一处无限绵延。青年退到墙角，快要崩坏的理智传递讯息——只要藏起来就不会有人发现。倚着两堵墙，拿起衣服从头顶盖下去，棕发身影被精灵气息所包围。</p>
<p>于是，房间边缘多了一个刚刚筑好的小小巢穴，一个写满奥尔什方这个名字的巢穴。光就像只破壳雏鸟一样藏在这里，绵软布料比母鸟羽翼更有安全感，他放下一切防备，沉溺欲望带来的无上欢愉。青年拢了拢衣服，屈起膝盖半蜷着身躯尽量把自己收敛在衣物底下。</p>
<p>光咬住一边长袖，唾液慢慢浸透布料，他满是负罪感地握住自己早已勃起的性器。青年回想上次温存，背靠着男人，然后手被对方握起引向下半身，他被教导如何让自己收获更多快感。圈住阴茎上下滑动，披了对方衣物的人族产生错觉——一种仿佛被恋人望着自慰的错觉，羞耻和快感令手上动作变得失控。想射精的欲望来得迫切，很快连思考能力也被夺走。布料被折腾到一沓糊涂，他仰着头，蜷缩着脚趾，欲火燃烧着灵魂，至高欢愉使人饜足。</p>
<p>	光长长地呼了一口气，袖子从口中滑落，暖光下嘴唇反射出淫靡水光。他放松身体靠在墙上，柔软布料早已被拉扯、磨蹭到变形。这不难想象到青年在平时是怎么样在精灵身下扭动迎合，盘住对方腰部的腿展露欲望，紧绷肌肉洋溢野性的淫靡。爱抚、拥抱、交缠——比情诗更火辣，比爱语更甜蜜。</p>
<p>青年身上只搭着一件宽大睡衣，紧实的小腹上沾满精液，两腿濡湿。体液沿着会阴滑落，在地面汇成一小摊亮晶晶的水光。逐渐降温的室内，人族尽情舒展身躯，激情余韵让他身体发烫。热气从内部蒸发，安逸慵懒中半阖眼睛，他沉浸于此，以最原始毫无抵抗的松懈姿态安坐。</p>
<p>视线再度聚焦，光脸上泛着欲火的红，汗液从额角滴落带来轻微痒意，被高潮剥离的感官逐渐回归。裸露的躯体被凉风拂过，他感受到空气流动快的不正常，抬头一望，门不知何时打开了一个手掌宽度，而衣服主人手搭在门把上，怔怔站着。光愣愣回望，对方耳朵、眼眶甚至连颈部都染上红晕。</p>
<p>奥尔什方回来已经有一段时间。在他踏入营地时就有卫兵报告说冒险者阁下来访。一瞬间，多日的担忧被澄静风雪洗去，心中想见对方的念头不断伸展、蔓延。精灵抬起头看了一眼天空，灰白苍穹中有什么在一闪一闪，膨胀、破碎然后落下——他看见无数星星碎片在风中起舞。被唤起思念的心无法平静，只能尽量走快点、大步点向卧室前行。</p>
<p>男人打开门，映入眼中的是乱七八糟的床。被子软塌塌堆在一边，鞋子东歪西倒，就连搭在椅子上的睡衣也不见了。精灵望了望周围，寻不到青年的身影，向浴室走去打算敲门询问，没等他走到门前就已经听见隔着薄薄门壁传来难耐的呻吟。门被轻轻一碰就自觉地后退，奥尔什方看见自己失踪的睡衣——和披着自己衣服在自我安慰的人。</p>
<p>人族站起来向精灵走去，液体顺着大腿流下，划出一道水痕，灯火照耀下让情欲于小小浴室中舒张。光走到奥尔什方面前张开双手一把抱住，躯体贴合瞬间对方欲望尽现。性器顶着自己小腹，他踮起脚尖，凑到精灵耳边吹了一口气，对方薄薄的打底衣被蹭起，一小部分皮肤贴合，人体温度呈现出是被点燃的欲火。微凉气息拂过耳尖，精灵喉结滑动。</p>
<p>湿漉漉的热气喷在耳朵、颈部，奥尔什方环住他，低下头轻轻蹭了蹭对方额头。他凑近对方，在嘴角印下一吻，青年歪了歪头，順從地張開嘴回应。沉醉于亲吻的光轻轻抓挠精灵的发尾，细微拉扯感造成地酥麻从颈后唰地一下蔓延到指尖，奥尔什方放过面前人，手肆意地游走，掀起后摆，重重掐了一下人族手感极佳的臀瓣。</p>
<p>青年躺在床上，月光从窗户缝隙透入，零碎洒落在室内，奥尔什方近乎痴迷地看着裸露在月下的躯体，被注视的人脸上浮现出一层薄红，光伸出手试图挡开他的视线。精灵趁对方举起手顺势压落枕头，接着另一手放在青年腰侧缓缓向上爱抚。胸前至腰侧被反复抚摩，光難耐地喘息著，手掌抚过皮肤产生被燃烧的错觉。他尝试蜷起身体，逃避这种连指尖也会因其而颤抖的触摸，但是男人却以不容拒绝的力度按住他大腿，青年无奈被迫舒展身軀。</p>
<p>面對精靈熾熱的目光，光偏过头闭起眼，虽然已经多次坦诚相对，但是这种包含情欲的赤裸目光还是让他感到不好意思。奥尔什方看到光的動作，松开青年手腕，然后把手指放到他的嘴唇上。光转过头，定睛望着奥尔什方。他微微昂高头张开嘴，咬住指尖舔舐指腹。没一会，指节上沾满亮晶晶的唾液，青年含着修长的手指，舌头顶弄着，充满了性暗示的动作让彼此的情欲更加高涨。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>